


Over my head, out of my mind

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angry Eren Yeager, Apologies, Arguing, Bedrooms, Beds, Confrontations, Cute, Cute Ending, Dominant Jean Kirstein, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fever, Flirting, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Making Up, Mood Swings, One Shot, Overworking, Reveal, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sulking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean ends up overexerting himself which worries Erin. Swallowing her stubborn pride she helps take care of him, but is still mad at him but for a different reason.





	Over my head, out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> In which Erin acts like a little shit because she's worried and they make up

Erin stood in the doorway crossly trying to control the anger that was boiling up inside of her. Her hands gripping her arms tightly as she stood there with them folded over her chest. However, it was proving harder than expected due to how worried she was. Her nerves eating away at her like ants would a Popsicle on the ground.

Jean had been brought home by Marco earlier, barely able to stand on his own two feet. Stricken with a really bad fever due to overexerting himself at work. The two had gotten him to bed and changed him, but she thanked Marco before he left. If he hadn't brought him home she dreaded to think what may have happened.

He was now laid in bed breathing heavily, his face the colour of a bloody tomato. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely from the fever that was rushing through his body. He looked really weak and fragile, not like his usual smug and playful self. How the hell he had let himself get into this state she didn't know, but she wasn't happy about it.

Marco had assured her that Jean would be fine, but would need to take some time off work and get plenty of rest. He had said he would book Jean some time off work to recover and relax. If he had continued to push himself even further, he would be in a far worse state than his current appearance that was for sure.

After learning all of this, it was fair to say that Erin was beyond pissed at this point. Knowing that Jean had gotten himself into this state and she hadn't known about any of it beforehand. He was supposed to be the sensible one in this relationship he allowed himself to get in this state. He pushed himself too far and ended up paying the price for it by getting this sick.

She clicked her teeth crossly and began to storm around the apartment getting what she needed. All the while a storm of emotions brewing inside of her, waiting to burst out. She was his girlfriend and yet she hadn't noticed him getting this sick. He had acted utterly normal and was just tired in the evenings, but nothing out of the ordinary.

The fact that he had been forced to come home due to working too hard hurt her. Because she could have done something about it but she had no idea. Yes she was no genius like Armin, but she wasn't exactly stupid either. How she hadn't noticed something as simple as a fever she would never understand.

Erin grabbed a cup of water, pills and an ice pack for his head. However, a large scowl was upon her face. The emotions inside of her starting to show how upset she was. Why would he do this? Why would he keep secrets from her? Didn't he trust her enough? Or was it just because he enjoyed making her this upset by pushing himself.

As she placed the items on their shared bedside table, Jean peered up at her weakly. He could practically smell the rage in the air, that animalistic gleam in her green eyes. He knew from experience to tread carefully when Erin was this mad. So, given he was sick he wouldn't be able to fight back, but he could still talk to her.

"Erin… why… why are you so mad? I can't help getting sick… I'm only human damn it…" he panted wearily. The more he spoke the worse he felt, but he needed to calm her down. He never meant to get sick, he hadn't even noticed till too late. Beforehand he just thought it was because of the temperature inside of his work area.

Erin stiffened, now she felt even worse. Jean was blaming himself and he shouldn't be. He didn't do anything wrong, she was just angry at herself. Sure, she was mad at him, but not for anything bad. "I'm not mad shit-head. Your just being stupid because that fevers gotten to your damn brain!" she snapped angrily. Never in a million years would she admit to him how worried about him she had been.

That was the last straw. Jean snapped and gripped her arm tightly around the wrist. Not enough to hurt her but enough to get her attention and make sure she wouldn't avoid him anymore. His amber eyes sharp and intense, his cheeks flushed red from the fever. Yes, he was sick. But by no means was he an idiot. He could clearly see that Erin was upset about something.

"Erin, babe. What's up with you?" he asked weakly. No way in hell was he just going to drop this. She was acting really odd even for her. Just what in the hell was running through that pretty little head of hers. They were a couple and that meant they told each other everything, no matter how bad or stupid it was.

That was the last straw for Erin, she could see he knew something was up and she could never say no to that look. Everything inside of her was ready to burst. "You're such a fucking idiot Jean. What the hell were you thinking? Do you like doing this to me? You never told me anything! You never told me how bad you were feeling at all! Now you're like this because you overworked yourself. Why didn't you rely on me?!" Erin snapped bitterly.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she yelled at him, but she refused to look at him in the eyes. Was he happy now? He could see just how worried and guilty she felt about him getting like this and not being able to help him. How shitty a girlfriend she felt because he hadn't told her about any of this beforehand.

He never told her how bad he had been feeling and just brushed it off as nothing. He had allowed it to pile up until he got into the state he was currently in without telling her a word. She could have done something but she didn't, instead she just thought he would be in a bad mood, oh how wrong she had been.

Jean sat there stunned, watching the tears well up and pour over. Seeing Erin so flustered and angry at him. Though she was known for having a short fuse, it took a lot to make her cry to this extent. He had never really thought about how worried this would make her. Now he felt like an ass.

"Horses are stubborn, right? They would rather be alone and look after themselves. If that's the case then I'll stop being nice to you and let you rot!" she sniffed tearfully. Maybe then he would learn his lesson for making her worry so much. Then he may appreciate the feelings of others and not to cause them so much anxiety.

Jean clicked his teeth irritably. How did she go from being cute stubborn to pain in the ass so quickly? He didn't want to fight right now, he just wanted to be close to her. He then sat up weakly groaning as he did so. But he didn't let go of her, he then yanked on her arm pulling her closer to him. He was sick, but he was by no means a pushover.

Erin was taken aback by the gesture and stopped crying. But she wouldn't forgive him that easily. What was he going to tell her to shut up or embarrass her so she would stop talking? She had been holding back her feelings for a while and she intended on giving him an earful until he was sorry.

Jean sighed heavily his head aching. His head was a mess right now but he knew what he needed to say. He should have told her but he didn't, because he had his reasons not to. But instead of it going well, it had just turned pear shaped. He had got himself sick and in the process caused Erin unnecessary problems.

"I'm sorry. I never intended to make you worry as badly as I did. Believe me it wasn't what I wanted. I was just so desperate to finish all my work so I could get time off. I guess I never thought about how doing so much at once would overexert me" he explained. Maybe he should have used his brain more.

Erin blushed, she could tell from his tone that he meant it. But why hadn't he just told her from the beginning? Why didn't he say anything and keep it a secret from her? Was his pride really so strong that he had to keep it all to himself and end up making himself so sick he could barely walk?

But he did all this for her sake but got too ahead of himself and got sick. Jesus, he just never seemed to learn, did he? What a dork, but he was her adorable dork. A small smirk spread across her face. "Too bad you'll be spending it in bed" she teased playfully. Maybe this way he would learn his lesson and not push himself as hard.

Jean snorted in amusement, was she really going to play this game? Well it took two to tango after all. "What you won't take care of me? Your poor sick lover?" he teased. God, the idea of seeing Erin in a nurse costume made the blood rush south. But at least he could have her all to himself for the remainder of this fever.

Erin scoffed at his cocky assumptions "You think you're so special that I'd do such a thing? You seem fine to me" she teased. At least despite being sick he was still himself, that relieved her a lot. But she supposed spoiling him a little while he was sick wouldn't be such a bad thing. It may even be a little fun.

Jean shook his head, grinning at her with his gleaming amber eyes "Nope. I think I need my nurse to take care of me" he teased. One of his hands wrapped around her waist towards her soft rear. From this proximity he could smell her body wash and shampoo, god she smelt as sweet and ever.

Erin grinned "Pervert" she teased. But she wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him back. She loved him so much, which made him her stupid idiot. However, she could sense that he was really warm and had no intention of pushing him. She then dumped the bag of ice on his head so he would cool off a little.

Jean groaned at the sudden cold sensation atop his head. That had been a very rude distraction from being cuddled up close to her. Though it was a relief from the heat of his fever. It wasn't a nice feeling compared to feeling Erin's body against his own.

"Behave now. I'm gonna make you some soup" Erin teased playfully. She then unwrapped herself from Jean's arms and went towards the kitchen leaving him to lie down. Jean pouted as he watched her leave. That was a dirty trick to pull on a sick guy, but it was expected. But at least she was no longer mad at him anymore.


End file.
